leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
慎/技能数据
}} Abilities (4 level) (10% of his bonus health). Whenever Shen hits an enemy unit with a basic attack, the cooldown is reduced by 1.5 seconds. Shen restores energy when he Ki Strikes. |innatedetail = Ki Strike is a passive ability. Every 9 seconds, Shen's basic attack will deal bonus magic damage, increased by his champion level and maximum health. Ki Strike also grants Shen a flat amount of energy whenever it procs. Whenever Shen hits an enemy unit with an autoattack, the cooldown of Ki Strike is reduced by 1.5 seconds. *Ki Strike procs other on-hit effects. *Ki Strike does not proc spell vamp or . *Ki Strike has a static internal cooldown, and does not benefit from cooldown reduction. |firstname = Vorpal Blade |firstinfo = (Active): Shen throws a sword to target enemy, dealing magic damage. The enemy is life-tapped for 5 seconds; allied champions that damage a life-tapped enemy are healed over 3 seconds, with the duration refreshed upon subsequent damaging. If Vorpal Blade kills a target, Shen is healed for 33% of the normal amount. *'Range:' 475 *'Cost:' 60 energy |firstdetail = Vorpal Blade is a targeted ability that throws a sword at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage on impact and debuffing it for 5 seconds. Any champion that attacks a unit debuffed by Vorpal Blade is healed over 3 seconds, with bonus healing based on Shen's maximum health. If Vorpal Blade kills the target, Shen heals over 1 second for 33% of the normal amount. *If Shen marks a neutral minion with Vorpal Blade, both allied and enemy champions will heal when attacking it. |firstlevel = |secondname = Feint |secondinfo = (Active): Shen is shielded for up to 3 seconds or until it is destroyed. While Feint is active, Ki Strike's cooldown reduction on hit is doubled. *'Cost:' 50 energy |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Feint is a self-target ability, granting Shen an absorption shield for up to 3 seconds. While the shield is active, Ki Strike's cooldown reduction on autoattacks is doubled. *Feint has no cast time and does not interrupt Shen's previous orders. |thirdname = Shadow Dash |thirdinfo = (Active): Shen dashes to target location, dealing magic damage and taunting enemy champions he collides with, taking half damage from those affected for the duration of the taunt. Shen gains 40 energy per enemy champion he collides with while dashing. *'Range:' 600 (estimate) *'Cost:' 120 energy *'Taunt Duration:' 1.5 seconds |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Shadow Dash is a linear dash that causes Shen to dash a short distance in the targeted direction. If an enemy champion is hit by the dash, they take magic damage and are taunted, and Shen is granted a flat amount of energy. Shen takes reduced damage from targets taunted by Shadow Dash. *If Shadow Dash is blocked by a shield, Shen still gains energy. *Shadow Dash can pass through walls. *Minions and neutral monsters are unaffected by the dash. *Shadow Dash can hit stealthed enemy champions, causing them to attack due to the taunt and break their stealth. *Shadow Dash's Taunt range is wider and slightly longer than the "targeting image" shows. *If Shen is knocked back by an enemy while touching them such as , Shadow Dash will fail to taunt them. *If Shadow Dash passes through the corpse of a dead enemy champion, Shen still gains energy. |ultiname = Stand United |ultiinfo = (Active): Shields target other allied champion for up to 5 seconds or until it is destroyed. After channelling for 3 seconds, Shen teleports to the target's location. *'No Cost' *'Range:' Global |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Stand United is a targeted channelled blink ability that applies an absorption shield on a target allied champion for up to 5 seconds, and initiates a channel for 3 seconds. If the channel completes and the target unit is still alive, Shen moves to their location. *Shen cannot target himself with Stand United. *Stand United can be targeted using the champion icons on the left side of the screen as well as the F1-5 keys. **This will not work when Shen is unable to see his target due to a vision-reducing effect (e.g. ). *Stand United will not reveal stealthed allies. *Shen will teleport to the target even if the shield is broken. **Breaking Shen's channel prevents his teleport, but the shield placed on his ally remains as normal. **Shen will not teleport to the target if it dies before he has finished channelling. The full cooldown will also be applied. **Shen will not teleport to the target if they are silenced at the exact moment when Stand United ends. The shield still applies along with the cooldown. *Unlike , Stand United's channel cannot be manually cancelled. }} Category:Shen Ability Details Category:英雄技能数据